Indulgences of a Blind Boy
by YummyTastyJessi
Summary: When Chad's ego takes over the best of him, he puts up a strong front. However, Sonny can see through all of it and she knows she's the only one who can. Guarenteed Channy! Please R&R ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey eveyrone, my name is Jessi and this is my first fanfic story. I've been a member since 2008 but never submitted a story. im a total Channy fan and really want to keep them alive. So here it is for all you Channy lovers. Enjoy! ;)

**Indulgences of a Blind Boy**

Chapter One: King of Nothing

Chad's POV

I think I'm getting sick.

I looked around the commissary not really searching for anything. I took a step closer on the lunch line and promptly leaned back onto the counter.

My nose was stuffy and I could feel my face was flushed and trust, red is not complimenting on me.

I guess this is what I get for my whole dramatic stunt yesterday.

***Flashback***

_Sonny stormed into the commissary with the ugliest look on her face._

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!"_

_I turned from my steak and looked up at her' disgusted._

"_That's my name. Don't wear it out."_

"_I don't understand you," she crossed her arms and scowled at me," how can you honestly believe that you can go around with your big ego and talk crap about me?"_

_She rested her pale hands on the table and leaned forward._

"_Oh, she dropped the C word on you, Cooper," Portlyn whispered._

"_Shut up, Portlyn," I hissed and shot up from my chair, "Look Monroe, can't you get a life and let me enjoy my steak in peace?"_

_I was practically in her face, leaning over the table like her. She picked up the tray and dropped it on the floor with a loud clank, "What steak?"_

_I felt myself losing control; a warm sensation took over my body as I flipped the table over._

"_I have every right to say whatever about whomever to whomever!"_

_Sonny was on the floor, legs underneath the table I had thrown and looked up at me, her brown eyes unreadable._

"_Get off your high horse, Chad. You're not King of anything," she said in a monotone voice._

_The loud silence of the room and the piercing stares reminded me of where I was…what I had just done. They were all watching me, like when they watch Mackenzie Falls. They wondered my next move, my motive. The only difference was that this was reality._

_Sonny struggled to get up, her leg bruised from the table. The audience was probably hoping that I would reach my hand out to her, which was what I was contemplating. They want everything to end in a happily ever after Chad, I thought, they want it to be perfect- like you. Before I could step closer to give Sonny a hand, Portlyn shuffled from my side and pushed past me to help Sonny._

_The stares stung every part of my body…I knew what they were thinking. I could already imagine the title of next Tween Weekly's issue: Chad Dylan Cooper also shoves innocent girls._

_As the thoughts flooded my pounding head, I muffled an apology and ran out of the building and into the rain. I kept running, hoping I could run away from all my problems – all the things I couldn't say._

"_Chad!"_

_I turned and squinted through my wet lashes to see Portlyn running over to me. I couldn't tell whether or not she was angry or just disappointed. But the slap along my face was pretty clear: it was both._

"_What the hell is your problem? That girl in there has nothing to do with your problems so stop tangling her in it! Sonny doesn't deserve it and frankly, neither do you."_

_Stunned, I watched Portlyn run back to the door, "Stay out here for all I care. I hope you get sick."_

_She shut the door on her way in and I just could manage to move my feet, not to go forward or backwards. I stood there in that moment forever._

***End of Flashback***

I snorted; I guess she got what she wanted.

"Chad," Brenda exclaimed with a hint of loathing, snapping me back into the present.

I gave her my award winning smile despite my despair, "So what's on the menu for me today?"

She took my tray with a scowl and mischeviously smiled causing me to smile. I guess it was something good.

"A whole lot of mush."

And with that she plopped a greenish brownish mush onto my plate and gagged.

I handed it to the person behind me and walked out the café with pace; I needed to leave ASAP.

So what did you guys think? don't worry the next chapter will have plenty of Channy. i think i'll update tomorrow so stick around. And please im begging you guys, please review about anything i just need some motivation lol.

Thanks a bunch, Peace out Suckhas

love ya all

Jessi 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so it's been like two days and i feel weirdly guilty lol. This has a bit more Channy so enjoy :)**

Chapter Two

**Sonny's POV **

"I win again Grady," I sighed and sat on the couch as I placed the ping pong racquet on the table. Tawni threw herself onto the couch next to me and re-applied her Coco Moco Coco.

"Um Sonny?"

"Yup," I answered turning on the TV.

"You alright?"

There was a long pause as I tried to conjure up a lie. Instead, I flashed the fakest smile cocked her head to the side in disbelief so I decided to give the act up.

"No, I'm not."

"Sonny, don't get all emotional on me-"

"Tawni, I'm **fine**...it's just that well I don't think Chad is…"

"And why would you care?"

I wasn't about to lie to myself nor Tawni. I really don't hate Chad. Maybe that's just because I'm not prone to hating anything or anyone but he's a human being with an actual heart. Smaller than most and hidden deep I knew he had a heart somewhere.

"Should I not care?"

Grady moved away from the ping pong table and know slumped against the counter, eating a sandwich. Tawni took the advantage of his lack of attention and got closer to me.

"Sonny, he had an interview with Santiago and made you sound completely undateable-"

"Exactly," I cut her off "I know I don't pick my nose and I definitely don't stalk him. That's immature."

"Well what about yesterday then? He practically abused you."

Now that was on another level, he had never touched me.

"He didn't hurt me." Tawni eyed my leg that was bruised under my jeans.

"He didn't mean for that to happen Tawni and you know it. Something is really bothering him and I need to know."

"And why do you need to know?"

There was a long pause. Tawni furrowed her eyebrows and played with the hem of her lilac skirt, looking down. She hesitantly put her hand over mine in a soothing manner.

"Sonny, please don't cut me off when I say this because I'm really trying to be a good friend. Emphasis on trying."

_Tell me about it,_ I thought in disbelief.

"I know you don't hate him but you don't deserve to be treated this way. And I honestly don't wanna see him hurt you again."

Her eyes were shut tightly and she was shaking like she was going to explode. As much as she was trying to be a "good friend" it didn't come off as genuine. I slipped my hand from underneath hers and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"That was good, Tawni. Good effort," I snickered while she glared at me hopelessly.

"Thanks though, it means a lot that you care…sorta…in a weird way. But I know something's up with Chad and I can help him through it."

She shrugged my hands off her shoulder and stood up while gesturing for me to get up.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get your man!"

"He is not my man," I shook my head and hurriedly took off my heels and jogged out of the Prop House barefoot, heading to Chad's dressing room.

"Wait Sonny," Tawni called.

"Yeah?" I turned around, watching expression twist into her snobbish, original face.

"You should really do something about your hair," I ran my fingers through my hair, realizing she was only teasing " And as much as I love to say I told you so, not that I will break that sucker if he hurts you again."

Whoa.

"Ha, all right, I'll keep that in mind."

**Chad's POV**

Today wasn't the greatest day of my life but even I know it could be ten times worse. I strutted down the hallway still trying to be nonchalant. I was headed back to my dressing room for my keys and wallet so I could get outta this hellhole. With all the years of my life, I had never let myself get me. Not a single tear escaped my eyes but suddenly I wanted it all out.

I wanted my emotions to erupt and overflow my boundaries. I opened my door in a hurry as I sighed and turned on the light, completely shocked of the figure on my beanbag chair.

"Holy Crackers," I shrieked.

"Chad, calm down," Sonny said, rolling her eyes and smirked.

"Why are you here?"

Sonny got up and tried to hide her blushed cheeks. She was wearing those baggy white t-shirts girls wear a lot, dark skinny jeans and um no shoes.

"Well that's the thing…I know you're mad at me but I felt so bad-"

"No I'm not mad at you Sonny," I rested my hand on her shoulder gently and felt a shiver down my spine. Must be the AC. She looked at my hand then up to my eyes.

"I know I'm always a jerk to you Sonny and I guess I'm um you know…"

She shrugged my hand off her shoulder and folded her arms. She was actually pretty…in a Random way.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should have not been so unruly and-"

"Annoying?" she glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh and neither could she. But then it got quiet and it was almost as if the AC wasn't working. I suddenly remembered I was about to leave.

"Well I'm gonna get some lunch," Sonny said, walking over to the door and pleasantly looking at me. "See ya around?"

That moment seemed like one that you have to make a decision and make it fast. So I went against my instincts and did something that even surprised me. As she turned to open the door, I took her hand and lightly tugged her back in.

"Actually I was gonna get some lunch outside. Wanna come?"

The moment was still and I felt my heart drop to my butt. She looked down at her bare feet.

"You can borrow my sandals," I said hopefully.

She ran over to my closet and found my brown flip flops then walked back to me, putting them on.

"They seem a bit big," she said as she struggled to get them on. "But they'll do for now."

I smiled and so did she, genuinely.

**That's it for Chapter Two and I'm already working on number three. thanks for the positive reviews. i hope i can get some more cause im so greedy lol.**

**Bye for now**

**love ya all**

**Jessi**


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone,

I just want to apologize for taking such a long time to update this story. I've been going through so much with my life. My aunt died, my best friend hates me, I'm desperately single and midterms are coming up next week alongside with term papers. And today I skipped school for the first time smh . Anyways, I'm going to promise you all that I'll definitely update tomorrow night.

To all my little monsters (lol),

Jessi 3


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. So I need some help…I really love my title but I don't think it attracts enough people. What do you think? Any suggestions? Another thing is I love that some people actually do review my story but I would love more.**

**Thanks Slinky Flower the Lovatic for all your positive feedback. I think I want to keep Portlyn's name Portlyn though. When I think of Penelope I see a different character of the one I've portrayed to be Portlyn. Oh and uhm this is pretty long. I thought you guys would love a long chapter since I haven't updated in forever.**

**Anyways enjoy Chapter Three**.

Chapter Three: For the Love of Life

Chad's POV

Sonny was sitting on the passenger seat of my car.

Arms to her side, hands on her lap and her hair blowing everywhere ferociously by the wind. The music was playing low and the sun beamed in the light blue sky. Not a cloud up there. The trees swayed softly and the whistle of the wind was beautiful.

Just cause I don't like dogs doesn't mean I don't appreciate nature. That was one of the few things my father taught me.

Sonny turned her head intuitively and looked at the radio. I could tell she was trying to figure out if she knew the song. I turned up the volume for her and she nodded a thank you. She smiled and gasped and reached over to me and clutched my arm, shaking me slightly.

"What Sonny?"

"This is our song. I can't believe they still play it.

She turned up the volume and threw her hands into the air and sang along.

"If he loved you  
>like I love you<br>I would walk away in shame  
>I'd move town<br>I'd change my name"  
>I watched her and smiled. She was so innocent….so beautiful. No I didn't say that cause she's not...well maybe she is. I shook my head from my disbelief.<p>

"When he watches you  
>When he counts to buy your soul<br>On your hand his golden rings  
>Like he owns a bird that sings<p>

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

The priest has said my soul's salvation  
>Is in the balance of the angels<br>And underneath the wheels of passion  
>I keep the faith in my fashion<br>When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings"

Sonny continued singing to the song in complete harmony and closed her eyes focusing on every word.

"I'm still in love with you  
><em>[I'm gonna find a place to live<br>Give you all I've got to give]_  
>When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings<br>When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings"

As I listened to the words, I noticed the sun beamed on her face so perfectly. There was this unnatural glow to her face that withdrew me. The light turned green so I turned back to the road.

"If I could break down these walls  
>And shout my name at heaven's gate<br>I'd take these hands  
>And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate<br>Cathedrals are broken  
>Heaven's no longer above<br>And hellfire's a promise away  
>I'd still be saying<br>I'm still in love

He won't love you  
>Like I love you<br>He won't care for you this way  
>He'll mistreat you if you stay<p>

Come and live with me  
>We'll have children of our own<br>I would love you more than life  
>If you'll come and be my wife<br>When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
>When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings<br>When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
>When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings<p>

I'm gonna love you more than life  
>If you will only be my wife<br>I'm gonna love you more than life  
>If you will only be my wife<br>I'm gonna love you night and day  
>I'm gonna try in every way"<p>

The music faded out softly as she looked out the window with a plastered smile.

"I can't believe they still play it," she repeated, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Our song?" I spoke after a couple minutes of silence. Of course I'd ask her something dumb like that; mental slap. I definitely knew that it wasn't our song. She looked at me a bit startled from the sudden break of silence.

"Me and my dad's. He used to sing that to me every night, "she gave me a weary smile, "I've always been a Daddy's girl."

He was gone. I could tell that he must've been by the grieving tone in her voice. The silence settled between us again and she stared back out the window. I really didn't know what to say considering I myself had never talked to anyone about my mom. I didn't know what was appropriate to ask. I breathed heavily and watched her from the corner of my eye.

"How long ago…" I whispered.

She looked at me with wide eyes surprised and turned to face me, ready to engage in conversation.

"When I was seven," she said softly, rubbing her palms together, "I was his biggest fan. He meant the world to me. I know you might not know much about genuine care, but he meant everything to me."

"Just cause I'm not the nicest guy doesn't mean I've never felt love…or lost it," I sighed and drove a bit faster. I was done thinking about Sonny actually being more to me. She touched a very soft spot in me and I didn't want to talk about it.

"What happened to your dad?" I stopped at another red light. Then I heard sniffling and saw Munroe wiping a tear under her eye.

"Whoa, please Sonny don't cry," I pushed her hair behind her ear and shivered at the touch as I caressed her cheek. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I locked my gaze with hers. She broke away first, which reminded me to pay attention to the road as the light turned green.

"We don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

"He was sick. All it took was two weeks. He had a stroke when I was six and eventually contracted cataracts which led to his blindness. I stayed by his side every day. We talked about nothing and though he got skinnier and weaker, I still saw him as my healthy father. When he died he couldn't even see me but I could see him. Some people complain about how they wish they could've said goodbye but it's harder to just watch them go."

She sighed and brushed her hair out from her face.

"Who did you lose Cooper?" She asked softly.

I really was hoping she had forgotten that I said I knew love and lose. I guess I forget that she's caring and somewhat annoying.

"I lost everyone," I looked over to her, "My mom was business entrepreneur…."

I stopped and felt myself choke up. The tears rested on the rim of my bottom eyelid and I knew if I blinked it would be apparent so I shook it off and stared at the road.

"I've never talked to anyone about this…I don't like to talk about it…"

"It's okay Chad, you don't have to," she smiled weakly almost as if she understood. And in her eyes, she seemed to.

Just like that, all my frustration seeped right out of me. Some of the anger I had been holding onto all the years were fading away. Then I looked down at our fingers that were still intertwined and smirked.

"You like me, don't you," I threw her my signature grin and she let go of my hand, blushing.

"Don't start with me Chad," her hair fell off her shoulders and hid her face but I could still hear the shakiness in her tone.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to admit it one day."

"Pfft. I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you."

"Oh," I clutched the blue fabric of my chest dramatically, "I'm heartbroken."

Her giggle, like music to my ears, filled the car as she smacked my forearm playfully.

"Hey! Be careful," I rubbed my arm, "I'm delicate"

Sonny rolled her eyes in return, "I just realized that we never got lunch."

"Well, are you still hungry?"

"I came with you for food. Food. So that's what I'm expecting."

Sonny's POV

I had fun with Chad.

After a long heartfelt conversation and a long drive to nowhere, we finally got some lunch. We went to a small Italian restaurant. It turns that he really isn't the biggest jerk known to mankind. He's like every other teenage boy; he eats **A LOT** and talks about sports and other guy stuff.

He's a huge soccer fan and roots for Manchester United (**AN: I love soccer! Lmaoo)**.

He even promised to teach me some tricks someday.

Eventually we left the restaurant 15 miles away from Condor Studios and the ride back was way more comfortable.

Chad walked me back to my dressing room when we returned. The halls were empty and there was complete silence. Once we got back in the building it was almost as if awkwardness washed over us.

I cleared my throat as I stopped in front of my door and turned towards him. He was incredibly close and he smelt amazing so I leaned in and took a whiff.

"did you just sniff me?"

Oh gosh, I just sniffed him. He started laugh and I swear I've never seen this boy laugh so much. Then, out of nowhere, his laughing came to a halt and he leaned in too. my back was now pressed against my door and our bodies were merely touching. The sensation felt like I had been electrocuted. I feel his breath against my neck and I closed my eyes.

"You smell good too," he said huskily.

I was wrapped up in this moment like sushi…really good sushi but I had to snap out of it.

I don't want Chad.

And Chad doesn't want me.

"This doesn't change anything," I whispered in his ear and rest my hands on his chest, pushing him away gently.

He backed away a bit and stared at me.

"Yeah. I know," he blushed a little and looked down, "I'm sorry."

I never thought I'd see him blush.

"it's okay. I'm used to cute guys sniffing me," I giggled and picked his head by his chin then winked.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled, "Really?"

I nodded and punched his arm lightly "Come on, you know you're the one I wanna sniff."

"yeah, I better be the only," he laughed and watched me take off the sandals he let me borrow.

I stretched out my arm to give it to him and he took it. I didn't know how to say goodbye so another heavy silence fell on us.

"Friends?" After awhile, I stretched out my hand to shake his and he stared at it oddly.

He took me in his arms and hugged me softly. I could practically hear an imaginary audience awing or cheering.

"Friends," he announced then pulled away too soon.

"I'm gonna be late for rehearsals but we should definitely do this again," Chad waved goodbye and ran down the hall.

Suddenly, the door behind me opened and I fell backwards. Tawni stared down at me and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Looks like someone had fun."

**Alright, there it is. And the song in this Chapter is by Sting & The Police. The song is when "When We Dance," and this really is my father's fave song . I hope I'll be able to get Chapter 4 up before Saturday. **

**Please Review!**

**~Jessi**


End file.
